


Office Snacking

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Office, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate gets embarrassed when her boss plays with her in his office, but she never stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Snacking

Tailgate did everything in her power to not scream. She was on her hands and knees on top of Cyclonus’s desk, scratching into his desk as she tried to make sure no one heard her outside of the Credit Manager’s office.  
  
Cyclonus was making it hard for her though. With her skirt pushed up and her panties thrown somewhere in the room, Cyclonus had the younger woman’s legs spread apart as he attacked her pulsing and wet pussy with his mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out and stabbing her clenching insides with it.  
  
Tailgate shuddered and her upper half suddenly down against his desk, her lower half being held up by her boss. She clawed one hand into the desk, the other hand clamped over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. But that only seemed to prompt Cyclonus to attack more, his fingers spreading her wet, plump lips more as his tongue wiggled inside of her.  
  
He had been at this relentlessly for almost five minutes now. She felt like she was going to die if he didn’t stop. Nothing but pure pleasure coursed through her and she could feel herself about to cum.  
  
She took her hand from her mouth and looked at him, tears in her eyes from all the overwhelming sensations.  
  
“Pl-Please…!” she whimpered out, trying not to moan too loudly. “Cy-Cyclonus, please…! Ngh! I-I’m going to cum…! Please!”  
  
She almost screamed when his tongue went down to her clitoris, flicking over the swollen bud. She jerked away, but Cyclonus kept the petite, plump woman still, playing with her clitoris a bit more before moving back to her opening, slamming his tongue inside once more.  
  
The clerk couldn’t hold back. Slamming both hands over her mouth, she screamed violently into them as she orgasmed hard, fluids squirting out of her pussy and into her boss’s mouth and all over her thighs. Cyclonus pulled back, licking his lips clean as he watched the woman finally slump down on his desk, trembling and panting hard.  
  
He glanced at the clock. They still had another forty-five minutes until lunch ended. He looked back at the young woman, who was also looking at the clock. When she saw how much time was left, she paled and slowly looked back at him.  
  
All he said was, “Let us enjoy each other’s company a bit longer.”  
  
Tailgate only blushed and closed her eyes, allowing him to have his way with her once more.


End file.
